


The Complicated Life Of Sansa Stark

by Lady_Baelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Lagertha (Vikings), BAMF Margaery Tyrell, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Badass Cersei Lannister, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, E-mail, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Sex, High School, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Margaery Tyrell is a Good Friend, Mentioned Cersei Lannister, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, POV Athelstan (Vikings), POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Sansa Stark, Protective Ragnar Lothbrok, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark-centric, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Baelish/pseuds/Lady_Baelish
Summary: It's the story of Sansa Stark who just moved in with her parents to Oregon. Separated from her best friend Athelstan, she struggles a little to get used to her new environment.it stands to reason that between the popular girls from her school who look down on her, her brother Robb who's the most beautiful boy in her school and attracts all the girls, and the discovery of her bisexuality Sansa sometimes feels a little lonely.Fortunately there is Athelstan, to whom she tells everything, by mail and by message. Which keeps her informed of the life of their small town, and the ups and downs of his complicated love life.Based on the saga : La Vie Compliqué de Léa Olivier
Relationships: Aethelwulf/Judith (Vikings), Arianne Martell & Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Aslaug/Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan & Lagertha & Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan & Lagertha (Vikings), Athelstan/Judith (Vikings), Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Bran Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Floki/Helga (Vikings), Gisla/Rollo (Vikings), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Bran Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok, Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Lysa Tully Arryn & Catelyn Tully Stark, Myrcella Baratheon & Margaery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon & Tommen Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 9





	1. The Longest Bath Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first game of thrones/vikings fanfiction so I'm really excited about it. 
> 
> Plus it's based on one of my favorite teen saga book : La Vie Compliqué de Léa Olivier.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : One chapter = One E-mail
> 
> ENJOY!

To: athelpriest@mail.com  
From: littlebird@mail.com  
Date: Friday, August 14, 9:18 p.m.  
Subject: It's just a goodbye

Hello !  
I must admit that I don't really know what I'm supposed to tell you, we've been best friends since diaper but this is the very first email I send you.  
It must be said that we have never been separated.  
I already miss Arizona, it's much colder in Oregon but being born in the Yukon, I think, made me resistant to the cold. 

Arya and Rickon were just unbearable the entire ride, I even have painful bruises on my arms from their incessant kicking.

So you must imagine that tonight's dinner was freezing, no one dared to speak, and for once even Arya knew how to keep her mouth shut.  
And I had to refrain from crying throughout the meal, I blame my parents but not to the point of making a scene at the table.

And you know me by heart : once alone in my room, I burst into tears for ten minutes.  
I then went for a bath and pretended to be asleep when my parents stopped by to see how I was.

Obviously I blame them but this is not a discussion for tonight, I am way too tired and pissed off for that.  
I'll see tomorrow morning if I'm in the mood to talk about my feelings about leaving my friends, my school and my town.

Otherwise you, how are you?  
I hope I can visit you for Thanksgiving already, but I don't promise you anything.

Give me news as soon as possible.

Xoxox Sansa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But who will go to church with athelstan now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General information :
> 
> Athelstan was adopted by a progressive family and lives with his 5 adopted siblings.  
> Deep down he knows he's gay but he finds it hard to admit it.  
> Lagertha is his best friend with Sansa.  
> He lives in Arizona and now Sansa lives in Oregon. 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I'm not American, I've never been to Oregon or Arizona.  
> The places mentioned in the emails are the result of Google Maps searches. The places are inspired by real places in the city of Phoenix.

At: littlebird@mail.com  
From: athelpriest@mail.com  
Date: Saturday 15 August, 01:21 am  
Object: what about the church ? 

Sansa, how are you? 

We already miss you and yet you've only been gone for two days.  
You and I know that Lagertha did everything she could not to cry in front of you but I saw her cry when your parents' car turned at the corner of the street.  
It's going to be a really weird start without you and I hope I'm in the same class as Lagertha otherwise the year will be far too long and sad.  
I can't believe we are already in 11th grade, time goes by so fast.

It's also going to be weird not seeing you in church every Sunday. With my family not being religious who am I going to go to mass with? 

I am planning to join the school choir this year, and as Lagertha will never want to come with me it will be my time to relax alone. 

But back to you. You should talk to your parents about what you think about the move, you have every right to be angry with them, but don't forget that they love you and they didn't do it to hurt or punish you.  
I am convinced that it was not an easy decision for them to make. 

Regarding your question, I think that convincing my parents to have you for Thanksgiving won't be too difficult knowing of how much they love you. The hardest part will be convincing YOUR parents because knowing them they will never let you to make the 28 hours bus trip via Fresno by yourself and the plane tickets are too expensive even if you are take off from Redmond.  
Otherwise I can always try to arrange for myself to come, I know there is a train that goes via Yuma but the train to San Bernardino is cheaper. 

Anyway I'll have to go to sleep; school starts in 2 days and I haven't even bought my school supplies yet so this morning my mum and I are going to go shopping at Staples and I'll probably spend the afternoon with Lagertha at Verde Park and we'll eat at Mrs White's Golden Rule Cafe and we'll think of you while eating Smothered Pork Chops. 

When do the courses start for you?  
I miss you terribly and can't wait to see you again on Thanksgiving.  
Talk to your parents about what would be the best.  
Love you. 

Good night, xoxo

Athelstan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, if you find mistakes in the chapters, please tell me!
> 
> I hope you liked this new chapter, it took a long time to come.  
> I had a hard time with this one but I hope you liked it.  
> The sequel is going to be super gay !
> 
> xoxo Margaery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you appreciate it.  
> You can let a little remark to let me know what's wrong or if you liked it.
> 
> I'll see you online soonest as possible. 
> 
> Margaery. Xoxox


End file.
